1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water treatment device that may produce ionic water and reverse osmosis pure water.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of water treating devices has heretofore been provided. Examples of which are: Taiwan Utility Model Publication No. 200827 that discloses an ionic water generator, Taiwan Utility Model Publication No. 261134 that discloses a device for producing electrolytic ionic water, etc. Water can also be treated by reverse osmosis method. These treating devices only treat water by a single method. The present invention is intended to provide an improved design in this regard.